Deadly Sins
by LolitaLexi
Summary: Sweeney and Lovett have a blooming and dangerous romance and Johanna desperatley is trying to escape Turpins lustful urges. Can Anthony save her? Many parings! Get ready for some hot steamy-ness! Reviews desperatley wanted!
1. 1Secret

All Mr.T ever did was brood in that room. Depressed, lonely, and loveless. Did he know of the longing affections of a certain woman?

Nellie Lovett removed her apron and decided to head upstairs and render Mr.T a visit. It was his birthday and she had spent the money she was going to use to fix up the shop for a whole new set of razors. His current ones were becoming worn due to their frequent use. She had been saving it even before Benjamin Barker was sent away. She gave it all away in a heartbeat for him. The man who never even acknowledged her.

"Just going to pop in on Mr.T love, watch the shop ok dear? Close the shop in about ten minuets." Nellie said sweetly. "Yes mum." Tobias replied with a concerned look. She took the ebony box out from under her bed and tied a single scarlet ribbon around it gracefully. She went outside and noticed it began to rain. She hurried up to the shop and knocked on the door. "Enter." A smooth deep voice said coldly. She walked in and saw him before the window staring into the London street. "Mr.T?" she called to him. "What do you want." he said stiff and cold. "Well, I noticed the date. I have remember it all this time." Nellie was slowly blushing. "What? I can't find anything particularly important." Mr. Todd said not turning his gaze. "I-It's your birthday." she stuttered nervously. "My birthday. What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" he turned to her.

She braced herself and was becoming cautious. "I wish I was never born and you would remind me of my perpetual sorrowing?" He said coming closer with growing aggression. "I only was trying to make you happy." Nellie squeaked. "And what is that?" He said disregarding her explanation, pointing down at the box. "I-It's a gift." Mr. Todd plucked the box from her hand and tore it open. "Razors, I would never use any but my own. Take these shitty razors and get out. You useless stupid cow." He said in a monotone. He threw the razors at her feet and returned to his brooding.

Nellie's eyes welled up with tears. She ran out of the room and rushed down the stairs. She rushed to her room and grabbed her shall. She banged into things and knocked into Toby. "Mum? Are you alright? Your hurt! And your crying" he said caressing a small cut on her cheek. She merely pushed him aside and hurried out the door into the pouring rain. "Mrs. Lovett! Mum! Please stop!" Tobias tried to follow her. But lost her. "Oh, Mum, it's that Mr. Todd isn't it." he said to himself clenching his fists.

Nellie walked through the dregs of London. She pasted the brothels with their women standing outside, she past the opium dens, she rushed on to the London Bridge, which was quite far from Fleet Street. "Every one has someone. Even the filthiest street urchin has a partner, then why not me?" Nellie whisper through tears to herself. Tobias had been hot in her trail he saw her on her knees sobbing. She silenced her self and took a step up onto the railing. She took one breath and jumped off into the cold October water of the Themes river. The rain pitter pattering upon the water, Toby rushed to the bridge seeing her lifeless in the water. "Mum! Don't worry, I'll save you!" Toby howled. It seemed no one even notice her except Toby. He knew perfectly well that he could not save her on his own. He reached his last resorted.

He sprinted at fast as lightning back to the Meat Pie shop. He scaled the slippery steps up to Mr. Todd's room. He burst through the doors. "What…" he yelled and stopped to glare down at Toby. "What is the problem lad? Where is Mrs. Lovett?" he said coldly with little patience. "She need your help sir!" He said wheezing. "I'm sure she can manage by herself, she's quite an able woman." He said brushing him off. "No one can help themselves if they are dead." Toby courageously said looking right into Mr. Todd's eyes. "Where is she?" Sweeney said with curiosity. "In the Themes river, she jumped off London Bridge." He said hastily. "Dear God, alright boy we must hurry." Mr. Todd said quickly running down the stairs and out the shop.

They ran though London to the Themes river. "There she is Mr. Todd!" Toby shouted pointing at Mrs. Lovett's body. Mr. Todd took off his jacket, vest and shirt speedily and leapt into the cold river. "Mrs. Lovett can you hear me?" Mr. Todd shouted through the heavy rain. He swam to her and held her in his arms. "Mr. T?" Nellie said in a delirious state. Mr. Todd swam to the side of the river and climbed up. He put on his shirt and vest, but placed his jacket upon Mrs. Lovett's shoulders. He carried her, unconscious back to Fleet Street. No one said a word.

Mr. Todd brought Nellie up to his room and sent the boy to get some blankets. "Mrs. Lovett, we are going to have to take your wet clothes off." He said low and with a hint of embarrassment. She gave no response. "Mrs. Lovett?" He said swallowing deep. "If she keeps those clothes on she'll defiantly catch something…" Sweeney thought. He unlaced her top corset and took it to the side. He slipped off her skirts and her corset cover. He saw her, down to her bloomers and corset. He never thought he would have any feelings for anyone but Lucy, but looking down at Mrs. Lovett, his inner flames ignited. His eyes danced up and down her curves and at her well endowed breasts. He felt a little shot of arousal though his body to his member. He pinned either of his arms on the seat. At that moment Mrs. Lovett woke up.

"Mr. Todd? Wha…" she was lost for words. At that moment Sweeney began to unbutton his vest. He placed a tender kiss on her cheek. "Oh, Mr. Todd." Nellie exclaimed in glee. He continued to caress he body . He removed her corset revealing her breasts. He held them, licking and biting them. Mrs. Lovett moaned as he did what she never even dreamed of. She eased her hand down his trousers and felt for his organ. It was huge. She released it then rubbed and caressed it. Todd buckled at the fact she was being so bold. He collapsed on her, and then ravaged her mouth with deep wet kisses. He then tore away her bloomers.

Nellie was now very nervous. "Wait, Mr. Todd please stop." she murmured. He gave no response. He took his member in his hand and eased it to Mrs. Lovett. "Oh no! Mr. Todd please stop it right now!" she said becoming extremely nervous. He eased himself inside her in one large thrust. Mrs. Lovett gave out a cry of pain. Sweeney let out pleasuring groans after. He continued to make powerful thrusts. "Benjamin! Stop!" She cried. He paused for a moment looked her in the eyes with a menacing stare and slapped her.

"Never call me that. Stupid cow, do you need to learn a lesson?" Todd said, his very words stung. He reclined the chair and pinned Mrs. Lovett's arms back. He was furious, letting all the anger out into his thrusting. Sweat dripped from them profusely. "Benjamin!" She wailed once more. "You never learn do you?" He said though his teeth. He picked Mrs. Lovett up and threw her against the wall. He thrust into her once more and his her repeatedly against the wall while doing so. "B-Ben…" she could no longer plead like that. "What? I'm sorry?" he said with great anger. He laid her back on the chair and took the razors she had given her. "Sharp, incredibly sharp! These have a use after all!" He laughed. He then opened a razor and licked it lightly. He held Mrs. Lovett's arms back with one hand and with the other he slid the razor between her breasts and down. She shuttered. He licked the blood playfully and the continued his thrusting once more.

Tobias was slowly trying to decide if he was going to go upstairs or not. He heard the screams. He heard the moans. He heard the room shaking. "If I go up I might be scolded by Mr. Todd, but if I don't interfere he could hurt Mrs. Lovett." He thought to himself. He took the blankets and ran up the stairs and through open the door. "Mr.….Mr. Todd!" He paused then saw the sight before him. He stirred at the sight of Mrs. Lovett, though he saw her more commonly as a matron, but sometimes saw her as an object of lust.

Sweeney looked to him and gave him one deadly stare and ran away back down below the shop. After a few more thrusts Sweeney reached his limit and with a groan released inside of her. She shuttered and began to tear.

He dismounted her and handed her a robe from the closet. She hastily put it on her. She knew deep down this is what she wanted. She turned to him and gave a small thanks. "Thank you Mr. Todd. I hope I was good enough for you." Sweeney turned, his shirt still not fully on and gave a bewildered look and then said "Yes Mrs. Lovett…Nellie, I appreciate it. These razors are rather high quality. I think I'll start using them." He gave a smirk. Nellie smiled with joy and giggled slightly and walked out.

"Mum! I'll swear, I'll protect you I won't let him…" Toby stopped surveying her body. It was battered and bruised. "What darling? I'm fine! Don't worry your little head now." She said with a wide smile. "Mum, I know what I saw, and, if he's hurting you, let me know. I'll protect you" He said sincerely. "Now, Toby dear, I'm fine Mr. Todd hasn't and will not hurt me. Now hurry along to bed." She said walking to her bed and then collapsing into a dreamy state, thinking of Mr. Todd and what else could be in store for her.

A few streets over , the rain, thunder and lightning began to pound on the cobble stone streets. Johanna sat to dinner with Judge Turpin. "Johanna, that gown. It suites you quite well." The Judge said with a lustful tone. "Thank you sir." Johanna said meekly trying to ignore him. "Why don't you call me father Johanna?" he said coldly. She did not respond. "May I excuse myself?" she said quietly getting up. "Johanna. Stay here with me…I-I have…." Turpin urged her grabbing her hand. "Master please let me go!" she said a little louder. He tightened his grip and walked closer to her. "How you have grown." he remark moving his gaze from her face to her breasts. "Master your hurting me!" She whimpered. He took her breast in his hand and grasped it firmly. Johanna let out a yelp. "Let me go! Let me go!" she squealed. "Oh Johanna, so pure and virgin you are. I could be your first man, allow me to be. Let me be the one and only to ever consume your fruits!" He said dirtily. "I beg you! Please master!" She squirmed beneath him crying.

He tried to lay a kiss on her and she refused it. She made a desperate escape and he had ripped part of her dress revealing part of her bosom. She ran to the door and out into the pouring rain. Turpin followed after her. He stopped and yelled to her "You will be mine do you hear me! You worthless slut!" She ran on.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	2. 2 Danger

Johanna drudged through the pouring rain trying to clutch on to her close that had ripped. She had to find Anthony. She had no idea of where he could be. She decided to try the docks.

She saw the lowest of society on the streets and was in amazement. She had seen little then what was out her window. Her cage never allowed to see the joys and pains of the outside world. The water was rough as she approached the docks. She called out for her lover "Anthony? Anthony?" she called repeatedly. "Anthony huh? I can be Anthony for you love." Said a hoarse voice. She turned to see a large man. He was older, but not as old as Turpin was. He loomed over her surveying her body. She trembled. "Yes, look at that right there. Isn't this a nice little flower!" another skinny but strong man said from behind gripping her shoulder.

"Please, let me go." she murmured. "Why would we let a little bird fly off before hearing it sing?" Another man joined there was now a group of four virile men surrounding Johanna. She tried to back away but the forcefully kept her in. She shook as the man behind her twisted his hand around her neck and down to her chest. He grabbed her breast and licked his lips. He eased his other hand to her hips and rubbed them. The big man grabbed her other breast and grasped it so hard Johanna let out a yelp.

"Shut up, and stop your whining! I know how!" He said then her slipped his filthy tongue in her mouth and gave hard slobbering kisses. She moaned in disgust. "Anthony! Good God Anthony, save me!" she said with a gasp. One of the other men who where putting their hands up her skirt stopped "Anthony Hope?" He said. The big man backed out of her mouth. "Is this that girl he has always been talking about with the yellow hair. Maybe Joanne or Johanna?" he said. "That's right Johanna! Oh, I can't wait to tell Anthony about what we did to the 'purest, fairest, most beautiful' girl he's ever seen! He never shuts up about this bitch!"

They threw her to the ground and ripped the top of her dress of revealing her breasts. "Oh wow, I see why Anthony likes you now!" One said he straddled her and played with her breasts. The rest joined in and Johanna could no longer take it. "I'll tell Judge Turpin!" she said with all her breath. "And since when has Judge Turpin listened to the people huh?" One man remarked. "He'd listen to his ward!" she said with hidden anger. "Crap! She's his ward! Damn, after we rape her, we'll have to kill her! And I thought he would be able to have more fun! Alright, let's get this done quick." The big man said. They ripped part of her skirt.

The man released his manhood. The Johanna knew she was in extreme danger. She screamed as loud as humanly possible and kicked the man in the crotch. She struggled to her feet and ran covering herself with her hands. "Make sure the bitch doesn't get away!" he shouted as the chased after her.

She ran down the street pounding on doors begging to let her in. She never received and answer. She saw them close behind. She slipped in the wet rain and looked up. "Mrs. Lovett's" the sign read. She knocked on the door and heard no answer. She saw a door on the side and went up the stairs. The door was open and she collapsed to the floor inside. She looked up to see a man with black hair that was slightly graying who had the appearance of a barber. "Please sir just let he stay here for a little while! Just so those men don't find me!" Johanna squeaked.

Sweeney stopped at looked at the girl, he yellow hair so familiar. Her beauty shown throw her disheveled state. "Yes, yes of course." he said. He stepped outside and saw the menacing men in the street. He knew what they must have done. Just then Mrs. Lovett scaled the stairs and opened the door. Johanna looked to Sweeney "They are gone now right?" She said with a horrified look on her face. "Yes, they are gone." Sweeney said looking and studying the girl. She hugged his legs with tears flowing down her face. "Thank you so much! How could I ever thank you!" she said whole heartedly.

"Oh dear! Come downstairs love, we'll get you sorted out." Mrs. Lovett said. She covered her with her robe and lead her down the stairs.

They all sat down in the front of the shop and Nellie poured Johanna some water. Nellie slipped Sweeney smirks. He just looked bewildered into her eyes. "Now tell us what happened." Mrs. Lovett said comfortingly. "My name is Johanna…Turpin…I am his….ward." she said with growing reluctance. Sweeney's face lit up with happiness as soon as he heard Johanna. But it soon faded to a frown when he processed her whole sentence. "Turpin as in Judge Turpin?" Sweeney said. "Yes, that man. I can barely stand to talk of him." she said concealing tears. "What did he do?" Sweeney stood up enraged. "He did…horrible things, nothing a man should ever do to a young lady. That's why I ran off to find my Anthony." She said becoming more comfortable with them.

"I had no idea where to find him so I went to the docks. Then these men whom I suppose where sailors….they, they…." Johanna fell into tears. "It's alright Johanna, we understand. You don't have to go any further." He comforted her. "And your in luck! We just happen to know Anthony." Nellie said with a smile. Johanna said turning to Mr. Todd. "You really do!" Johanna jumped. "I'll get him to come here tomorrow, you should stay for tonight." Sweeney said with a smile.

Nellie set a bed up for Johanna and bid her good night. She walked up to Sweeney's room. His face had a huge grin. He ran to Mrs. Lovett and twirled her in the air. "I have found her! Oh, she is beautiful! That yellow hair just like…Lucy's…" He said his mood decreased as soon as it had raised. "And that Turpin. What he has done, defile my daughter, and my wife. He'll get his." He became enraged. Nellie looked to Sweeney and put her hand to his cheek to settle him. They kissed tenderly and left to sleep.

A few streets over Judge Turpin was furious. "That little slut thinks she can leave me! She'll see I am the only one who can truly love her!" He shouted to himself. He went below to his study. He took the books which he was so fond off and opened one. "The Geisha's of Japan." it read she flipped through the pages of illustrations of how they pleasured the men that came to them. He opened another about the concubines of Siam and saw the soft pale flesh and the dirty activates their masters had them perform. He shuttered thinking of Johanna doing these thing for him.

"I will call the Beadle! I will have her found and show her such love she will never leave!" He said he was going slightly mad.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


End file.
